


Weary Gentleness

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lullabies, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Iwa-chan," Oikawa starts, fleeting his eyes to the said man, who is lying down in front of him. "Sing me a song."They have been here before.(or: Although Oikawa has been exhausted lately, he can't go to sleep. So Iwaizumi sings to him, just like he did back then.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Weary Gentleness

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa starts, fleeting his eyes to the said man, who is lying down in front of him. "Sing me a song."

Iwaizumi doesn't fight the small smile that etches itself on his face. He is not a good singer, but he possesses a natural ear for picking up what's in tune and what is not.

"Who gave you the right to order me around?" 

Oikawa wrinkles his nose. Cute. "You should know by now this is part of our evening routine. I think you Pavlov'd my system or something.*

"That's great, isn't it?" Iwaizumi grins. He reaches out and brushes Oikawa's hair upwards, tucking some strands to the back of his ear, before he settles to cupping his cheek. "You just got even needier." 

"Now I don't know if you're being sarcastic!" 

Iwaizumi chuckles and leans in. He presses a kiss on Oikawa's forehead, to the tip of his nose, and finally, to his lips. He pulls Oikawa closer—a hand on his waist and another on his nape, letting him tuck his head into Iwaizumi's neck. 

And then, Iwaizumi sings. He feels Oikawa cling tighter to him and lets him; this is one of his few chances to be completely vulnerable.

Although Iwaizumi doesn't have the same intensity as Oikawa in hiding parts of himself, that doesn't stop him from establishing façades based on how people perceived him. So even by a minimum—he _understands_.

He understands that Oikawa has been struggling lately, based on how tight he holds Iwaizumi. Like he is the one telling the latter that he will be his knight. 

But really. They have been here before. 

So Iwaizumi brushes a hand through Oikawa's hair, fitting in a kiss to his forehead every once in a while as he sings song after song. Soon the arms coiled around his torso slackens; Oikawa's eyes close.

Iwaizumi knows that he shows his affection towards Oikawa through actions or brash words; he trusts Oikawa that he can read between the lines. After all, they have come to know each other far too long. 

But on moments like these, Iwaizumi wants— no, needs to let Oikawa know what he means. Clearly and concisely. It's a little embarrassing, but Oikawa is asleep. And if ever he's dreaming, Iwaizumi wants him to dream only happy things. Maybe he'll come across these words soon. 

"You did great today, Tooru," he mumbles, still caressing the other's hair. "I'm proud of you. I'm really, really proud of you.

"Sleep well. I'll be with you when you wake up."


End file.
